


Dennis wears womens underwear

by RoseyRoo



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis being manipulative, M/M, This is a hella rough draft and i still need to proof read it tomorrow, but its macdennis-ish anyway, or even touch or talk that much, they dont bang, title says it all i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyRoo/pseuds/RoseyRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not wearing this because its comfortable, im wearing it to turn you on."<br/>(( wow im so sorry *crawls back into my dumpster*))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dennis wears womens underwear

The paddy's thong had started as an off handed idea for merchandise in the bar. Sell the rock n' roll attitude, maybe get some hot chicks in the bar, and advertise the bar anytime someone sees the girls underwear. All in all it was an excellent plan. 

He was so far from his original plot. Dennis had no idea how he had ended up here. Well okay, that wasn't exactly true. He did have some idea how it had happened. Standing there with the thong on, bending over in front of Mac and seeing him affected by it, under Dennis' control, it may have awakened something in Dennis. A sort of thirst to push Mac a little bit further. Anyway, that was why he had went out an bought several more thongs. 

On the following monday he decided to try it out. He wore a plaid shirt and his jeans, a fairly normal outfit, underneath though he had on one of his new thongs. A lacy black one that he had bought, among others, from a fairly high end lingerie store under the guise of a doting boyfriend shoping for a present to spice up his girlfriends weekend a little bit. He made sure he had his back to Mac often throughout the day and, when Charlie, Dee and Frank weren't around, or when he was certain they were in front of him, he would come up with excuses to bend down. He would knock a plate onto the ground, or drop a pen. He had to trust that Mac would be enjoying the show enough not to say anything. He was.


End file.
